Florian Valmont
} |name = Florian Valmont |image = Emperor Florian I.jpg |px = 270px |title = Emperor of Orlais |family = Emperor Reville (grandfather) Emperor Judicael I (father) Catrin of Hossberg (mother) Emperor Judicael II (brother) Princess Melisande (sister) Prince Reynaud (brother) Justinia of Hunter Fell (wife) Princess Evangeline (daughter) Prince Etienne III (nephew) Prince Leopold (nephew) Gaspard de Chalons (nephew) Florianne de Chalons (niece) Empress Celene I (niece) Etienne II (uncle) Leontine (aunt) Meghren (cousin) Ferdinand (cousin) Emilia Campana (sister-in-law) Clarisse de Montfort (sister-in-law) Theodore de Chalons (brother-in-law) |gender = Male |race = Human |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne (mentioned) Dragon Age: The Masked Empire (mentioned) Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) }} Florian Valmont was the Emperor of Orlais from 8:84 Blessed until his death in 9:19 Dragon. He was a member of House Valmont. Background Florian was the second son of Emperor Judicael I and was never meant to ascend to the Orlesian throne. His elder brother, Emperor Judicael II had two twin sons and was therefore secure in his line. Florian was free to pursue other interests, none of which involved the Game. Most of the Imperial Court ignored him, and that was the way he liked it. All that is recorded of that era is that he married, produced a single daughter and showed little interest in her. An outbreak of the Hundred Days Cough in 8:77 Blessed changed his plans as both of Judicael's sons perished, as did Florian's own daughter. Wracked by grief over the loss of his sons, Emperor Judicael II lost all interest in ruling and instead started spending his time hunting in the country. When Judicael was thrown off his horse during a fox hunt in 8:84 Blessed, Florian suddenly became Emperor of Orlais. Famously, his response to the chevaliers delivering the news at the estate is said to be "This will not do at all".Codex entry: Emperor Florian Florian was also rumored to have taken his youngest cousin Meghren as lover. One day, Meghren offended the Emperor and as a punishment he sent him to the Orlesian-occupied Ferelden in order to rule as its king.Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, pp. 145, 152 During his reign, the Fereldan Rebellion under the leadership of Prince Maric Theirin liberated Ferelden despite the numerous legions of chevaliers that Florian sent in support of his cousin. At 8:99 Blessed, centuries after dragons were thought to be extinct, a high dragon came from the Frostback Mountains and rampaged in the south-western Orlais. Furthermore, in the second decade of the Dragon Age he threatened Kirkwall with invasion because its Viscount, Perrin Threnhold, was charging exorbitant fees to Orlesian ships. It is also stated that he maintained a friendship with Divine Beatrix III.Codex entry: History of Kirkwall: Chapter 4 Upon his death in 9:19 Dragon the country was almost thrown into civil war as there was no clear heir. Florian's mistress was Dowager Lady Mantillon, a very influential court member. She is rumored to have killed Florian and helped his niece Celene I ascend to the throne in 9:20 Dragon.Codex entry: Portrait of the DowagerCodex entry: Empress Celene I of Orlais Florian had tried to deprive Celene of vital support by reassigning her ally Duke Prosper (a relation of Celene's mother) after her parents' demise but this ultimately proved futile.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 68 Trivia *Orlesian emperors and empresses are traditionally immortalized in gilded marble. As Florian was not fond of his own looks, he commissioned his statue to be made of red sandstone only found in the remote Hissing Wastes. The statue, known as the Colossus of Orlais, was never finished.Codex entry: The Colossus of Orlais References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne characters Category:Humans Category:Orlesians Category:Orlesian nobility Category:Royalty